


because you deserve it

by yamatsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, self-projection hours babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: tadashi wasn't a deep sleeper. or so he thought. but you could have fooled him with how often he wakes up to find tsukishima lying awake in bed, headphones snugly fit onto his head. like now.one look at him told him that this was voluntary, instead of his insomnia acting up.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	because you deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> hi its almost 11 pm my time and im usually asleep by 10. yes i spent the past 50 minutes writing this story but it was impulsive and i feel a little better with it already and that's what matters most

tadashi wasn't a deep sleeper. or so he thought. but you could have fooled him with how often he wakes up to find tsukishima lying awake in bed, headphones snugly fit onto his head. like now.

one look at him told him that this was voluntary, instead of his insomnia acting up.

"tsukki," tadashi mumbled softly, tugging on his shirt as he moved to lay on him, since he had rolled off of him in his sleep.

"tadashi," tsukishima breathed, sliding his headphones off of his head, leaving it on the other side of him as he looked down at him.

he looked worse for wear.

"you didn't sleep." tadashi commented, trying his hardest not to fall back asleep to the sudden fingers that gently combed through his hair. tsukishima only made a non-committal noise.

"yeah."

he sounded so tired. so why didn't he sleep?

"why?" he asked aloud, his heart aching.

silence greeted him, and tadashi didn't know what to do as tsukishima's fingers drifted to his forehead, tapping some nonsensical rhythm against it before resuming playing with his hair.

tadashi closed his eyes, fabric bunched up in his fist. "you don't have to answer that. i'm just worried," he put in, sighing. "you look so tired all the time, and i wish you could sleep."

"me," tsukishima started, his breath hitching just the slightest bit, but it went away as quickly as it appeared, and tadashi wondered if he imagined it. "me too."

he sounded so sad. incredibly guarded, as if he wanted to hide something, but sad in doing so.

so sad, so tired, so pained.

tadashi felt it as clear as day, and he moved upwards enough to plant his face into the crook of his neck, reaching for his free hand to intertwine their hands together as he tangled his legs with his.

closeness. it's all he wants. it's all they both want.

breath in, breath out. simple enough.

"i didn't sleep because i didn't want to." tsukishima said after a while, fingers paused in midair as his thoughts pulled him away from the relaxing gesture he had been doing before.

tadashi only waited, tracing small patterns onto his shoulder with his free hand.

"i stayed up just because."

tadashi waited with bated breath, already knowing what he was going to say next and what his response would be. tsukishima heaved out a big sigh, and tadashi closed his eyes once again. he needs to stay awake, but this should be fine.

"i don't think i deserve sleep. what's another night without sleep. it's not like it's going to affect me in the long run." 

tadashi kept his eyes closed, wanting to pretend as if those words weren't just uttered lowly into his ear, the voice speaking them hoarse and dry. but that's not what tsukishima needed. that's not what kei needed.

"kei," tadashi began, slowly opening his eyes as he felt the other flinch. they've been through something like this before. which is why regret swirled within that amber gaze, mixed with indignation. he sighed softly, reaching up to run his own fingers through those golden curls.

"you need sleep. i don't care what your mind says, because it's mean to you and i'll fight anything that's mean to you. you deserve to sleep. no matter how much you want to not sleep. no matter how much you'll blame it on your insomnia." tsukishima let out a breath, and tadashi continued to play with his hair.

"i've said it before and i'll say it again. stop talking bad about my best friend. about my boyfriend. he doesn't deserve that. what he deserves is love, support, and praise for everything he can do. he deserves that much in the very least." tadashi continues, eyes burning from unseen tears. "and i'm going to do my best to give him that."

tsukishima's breath hitches again, and tadashi is sure, this time, that he really just might cry. if he does, tadashi wasn't sure if he could handle it, or keep his own tears hidden. tsukishima only wraps his arms around him, pulling him close with a barely contained sniffle. their foreheads touch, and tsukishima's is burning hot. tadashi tried his best to accept that pain into him, to take some of it away, to share it, the heavy burden that he placed so confidently on himself.

"i h-" tsukishima begins, eyes shining as he looks away, but tadashi kisses him on the lips, his own eyes burning with a fiery passion he could feel.

"i love you for you. for the you that keeps going. for the you that accepts your weaknesses. for the you that works hard, despite the complaints that mean nothing in the end. i love you for the you that hides your giggles because they're cute as fuck and so are you when you're embarrassed. i love you for the you that helped me all those years ago and allowed me to stay by your side no matter what happened. i love you for the you that loves me, more than anything in the world. i love you." tadashi rambles, both of his hands cupping tsukishima's cheeks as he enunciates each point of his with a kiss.

"i love you so much i don't know what to do about it. so don't say things like that. you can't hate yourself, tsukki. i won't allow it. borrow some of my love if you must. i'll make sure you know i love you every day of my life if i have to." he finished, staring him hard in the eyes.

tsukishima blinked, surprise etched into his face, before it gave way to a soft, warm expression. his eyes shimmered once more, and tadashi couldn't help but give him another kiss.

"you do that enough already." he whispered sweetly, and tadashi knew he wasn't trying to dodge everything he just said. he could see the gratitude and love in his eyes, and it felt so much better than the pain that was previously encompassed in them.

"i can never do it enough," tadashi replies, dead serious.

tsukishima only laughs, wiping away a stray tear that sneaked its way onto his face.

"thank you, tadashi. i love you. so much. so much i never know what to do with myself. thank you." he stumbles in his words, a little tongue tied. but he smiles a little sheepishly, a little abashed, and tadashi thinks that he might just be the only star in his galaxy.

he closes his eyes as a response, snuggling closer and relieved to hear a single breath from the other, signaling that he has closed his eyes willingly as well.

he deserves the sleep. the love. the care, that tadashi will never get tired of giving him.


End file.
